10mm pistol (Fallout 3)
|image = N91PISTOL.png |skill = Small Guns |damage = 9 |crit%mult = 1 |critdmg = 9 |type = gun |ammo = 10mm |ammouse = 1 |cliprounds = 12 |attackshots/sec = 6 |basedmg = 9 |projectiles = 1 |minspread = 0.5 |ap = 17 |hp = 150 |repair = N99 10mm Pistols |weight = 3 |value = 225 |baseid = 0000434F (sim version) }} The N99 10mm Pistol is a firearm found in Fallout 3. The pistol uses 10mm ammo, commonly found in Washington, DC and the surrounding Capital Wasteland. It is similar to the Colt 6520, which is more common on the West Coast. It is also the first powerful gun given to you in the game. This weapon can be used to repair the Silenced 10mm Pistol and Colonel Autumn's 10mm Pistol. __TOC__ Overview The 10mm N99 sidearm was standard issue military gear following the phase out of the N80 in 2051. The N99 was known for its ability to survive in the harshest of conditions and in many tests, as the weapon was able to reliably be restored to working condition after an extended period of time exposed to hard elements and without maintenance. The N99 proved to stand up to its claims and as a result, is one of the most common weapons found in use in the Wasteland. While many civilian weapons were ruined beyond use in the extreme conditions following the war, the N99 is commonly able to be easily restored to working order by anyone with even the most basic knowledge of firearm mechanics. However, an N99 in poor condition can often deliver low target and armor penetration, frequent jamming, and greatly reduced accuracy. Fortunately, the weapon was produced in great numbers and units are available for replacement parts. The 10mm pistol is almost always a superior choice to it's counterpart, the Chinese Pistol. It has a faster, more predictable fire rate, much greater accuracy, and better damage. It is generally a more common find. Variants * Colonel Autumn's 10mm Pistol - Carried by Enclave High Commander Augustus Autumn, the Colonel's 10mm Pistol is nearly twice as powerful as the regular version. * Silenced 10mm Pistol - While not unique, the Silenced 10mm Pistol is a suppressed version of this weapon. It's weaker, but firing while sneaking won't give away your position. Locations * This is the first real gun that you can acquire, Amata gives one to you at the beginning of the the quest Escape! (assuming that you accept the pistol when she offers it). It is also found in fair quantities throughout the Capital Wasteland. Notes The slide never locks back when the magazine is empty. This is probably due to 200 years of wear on the the slide lock caused it to come off, requiring the firer to manually rack the slide after each reload to chamber a round, but this is not necessary after a mid-magazine reload as there is already one in the chamber, and racking it would eject an extra (possibly lifesaving) round. It is possible the N99 is a military variant of the Colt 6520, similar to how the real-life M16 series of assault rifles are based on the commercial AR-15 rifle. Operation Anchorage In Operation: Anchorage, there's a re-skinned version of the pistol that has a black finish with brown (wooden?) grips, rather than the silver rusted version and has an almost infinite amount of health. Other than those characteristics it's exactly the same in the simulation as it is outside the simulation. ru:10-мм пистолет N99 Category:Small Guns Category:Fallout 3 weapons